


The Election

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nerrrrrrrrrd, do a root cause analysis they said it'll be fun they said, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Hard work was not enough.





	The Election

Until recently, _he_ had been the boss.  
    He'd been working for as long as he could remember, carrying out every task without complaint, and what good had it done him?  
    The memo had flashed up: "Stop the rabbits!"  
    And he'd tried, really, he had. He _wanted_ to shepherd them back into their hutches and lock the doors, tight. He prided himself on doing a good job. But there were so many of them, and rabbits _never_ listened, and as the clock ticked, he felt the growing sense of dread that he'd be wrangling them until infinity. Then, the message, quick as a slash from a knife-- a _demotion_ \-- and he knew his career was over. He pictured the rest of his team, clustering together, crowing over his misfortune, plotting to take his place. He felt a tremble of fear. The moment he'd got the message, he'd tried to contact the others, but his line had already been cut.  
    _It's just a coincidence, it might not mean anything..._  
    He tried the shared drive. No connection.  
    The tremble of fear spread, icy. Panic. He remembered what had happened in the team's last 'election'. He knew what happened after you got demoted.  
    Clinging to his last tattered thread of hope, he tried again to contact the system. Still, nothing. No database access. All was a haze. At that moment, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around.  
    There was a figure in black. The figure had a gun. The figure was pointing the gun at his head.  
    "STONITH time, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> RIP lil' HA cluster node, u tried.
> 
> No idea how to tag this without spoiling. It's anthropomorfic but tagging it thus kinda killed the joke.
> 
> 'Joke'.


End file.
